


Babysteps

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, everyone needs sleep, grandfather burr needs more love, pip and theo are exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: No one told Philip raising a child wasn't easy. In fact, it was far beyond what he expected. It wasn't like his mates warned him about adult life either. He was fumbling on his own, too embarrassed to write home as he wandered aimlessly through parenthood with his wife.





	Babysteps

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a different turn with this than I had formerly intended with this chapter
> 
> Also, if you have trouble writing, like I do, especially during a writingblock, consider this page: http://cerey.github.io/fighters-block/
> 
> It's adorable, for one thing, and you can fight monsters, plus, if you get overwhelmed, it lets you pause and gather your thoughts

No one told Philip raising a child wasn't easy. In fact, it was far beyond what he expected, even going so far as to call it something he hadn't expected. It wasn't like his mates warned him about adult life either. He was fumbling on his own, too embarrassed to write home as he wandered aimlessly through parenthood with his wife.

The first months of parenthood were hell, neither Theodosia nor Philip getting much sleep. Theodosia worried for her husband, as she had been written he had fallen asleep during a lecture, on his feet, quite a feat.

He had brought the cradle into their room, so they wouldn't miss their child's squabbling or crying, but it seemed to be affecting him terribly.

But he trudged onward.

The first one out of bed at the sound of a fussy Alexandra was Philip himself, shushing and cooing, changing the baby if it was called for, and laying her back down to sleep before curling up next to his wife and drifting back to sleep.

Theodosia wasn't fairing much better, tired and using her time home to sleep in between her chores, waking only to feed and change her baby.

Neither of the parents had written home about the problems they faced, but their parents consulted each other over the lack of letters, concluding that they were busy with new parent life. Aaron decided to come visit, much to his daughter's and his son-in-law's surprise.

When he knocked on the door, he was greeted by his daughter, holding his granddaughter, looking confused by his presence, but welcoming him in anyway.

" I apologize for not writing ahead, but I figured you've both been busy?"

" More than you'd ever guess, Papa."

" Parenting life harder than you believed it would be?"

" Extremely, father. Philip and myself barely catch a wink of sleep between her crying for attention."

" She'll get better, I promise."

" Have you come with a message?"

" Ah, no, just to check on you both."

" Thank you for caring, father."

As if on an cue, Alexandra rolled over and looked at her grandfather, blinking tiredly, eyesight bleary from her nap. She cooed happily and Theodosia smiled.

" Philip is at the office, but, please, feel free to make yourself at home."

" I only planned to come by and check on you, love."

" Nonsense, at least stay for a meal before going back out there. It's getting warmer, but it's still cold, and a warm belly full of food would do you good."

Aaron smiled softly as he admired his daughter clucking over him like a mother hen to her small chicklings.

" You're very much suited to be a mother. Your own made sure you and I always were fed, especially before leaving."

Theodosia smiled softly.

" Do I really remind you of mother so much?"

" I see her in you every time I see you."

She smiled warmly.

" I see."

Aaron shifted on his feet.

" I should be on my way."

" Papa, please, stay."

He raised a brow.

" The baby is finally quiet, and I need you here. Philip is off at work, and I grow tired. Please, do not leave."

Aaron smiled an understanding smile.

" If you do not want me to leave, I will not."

Theodosia walked to the door and shut it carefully behind her father, ushering him into the room, leading him to the sitting room, where unfinished tapestries laid, forgotten. They were simple things, really, but the stitch work seemed interrupted, as if it needed to be redone. It began to dawn on Aaron just what his daughter was dealing with. She not only needed a friend, she needed a mentor.

" If motherhood is so difficult, one could call on a friend in this most difficult time, Theodosia."

She sat, balancing her baby in her arms, rocking her lightly.

" I've toyed with the thought of inviting my friends over, but I'm not sure how Philip would respond."

" It's your house as well, love."

" Yes, but you know my friends, father. I couldn't go to our bedroom without some comment being made, or them asking why I let the little one sleep with us. They see it as unorthodox."

" Is it?"

" No, she sleeps in the room with us because she cries, and Philip wants to be there for her, as do I."

She toyed with the tapestry and embroidering by her fingertips, pulling at a loose thread, looking down at her daughter, who peered back up at her with hazel eyes, wide with wonder. Theodosia felt a tug on her heart and she smiled back down at her.

" And you've never toyed with the idea of a nanny?"

" Oh, papa, I don't trust anyone else with my child.. What if they hurt her?"

" You'll drive yourself mad."

" It's fine, I'm not alone."

Aaron smiled, despite feeling a distinct sting at those words.

"I see."

" Theodosia?"

There was the sound of footsteps in the hallways before the door was opened, the doorknob turning as Philip peered into and then walked into the room. 

" Theodosia, are you in here?"

He startled at the sight of Aaron, blinking profusely before giving a shy, unsure smile.

" Mr. Burr, sir, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

" I just came to visit, Mr. Hamilton. I was curious as to how your journey into parenthood was progressing."

" Ah-"

" Theodosia says its been difficult."

Philip swallowed, looking away, sighing.

" It's been a ride, yes."

" Philip, how was work," Theodosia asked, getting up and walking over, kissing her husband's cheek.

He began to speak, but thought better of it. He had almost fallen asleep during another case, but had been shook awake by his law partner, to avoid embarrassment. Aaron didn't need to know that, however, so Philip kept his mouth shut. 

" It was decent, just the same case we've been working for the past few weeks. The jury can't reach an agreement, and its begun to cause trouble. I can't reach a verdict with this discourse, so it seems moot."

Aaron listened, blinking.

" You're a lawyer?"

Philip turned, blinking.

" Yes, sir, I am. After my father took to politics, I decided the courthouse was where I was needed most."

" Hmm.. We could use you in politics though."

Philip laughed uncertainly.

" I appreciate the notion, sir, but I am perfectly happy just helping the public in this way. It supports my family, and keeps them safe."

Aaron nodded, dropping the subject in favor of watching his granddaughter begin to squirm, noticing before either of the parents and getting up, crossing the room and taking the girl from the new parents, rocking her gently before she could start crying.

Theodosia looked relieved.

Philip looked shocked.

Had he really been so distracted as to not notice his own daughter getting fussy? Or was Aaron just that good?

From the way Alexandra had calmed considerably, Philip figured it was closer to the latter than the former reason.

" Mr. Burr, sir... How did you..?"

" She was beginning to squirm, and her face contorted. Theo's used to do the same before she would cry," He answered simply, rocking the baby and dancing around the room carefully, smiling softly down at the bundle in his arms.

Theodosia smiled softly before blinking.

" Papa... You miss having a little one, don't you...?"

" Hah... Yes, I do, but that's a ship long since sailed."

Theodosia smiled sadly.

" It doesn't have to be."

" Darling," Philip began, carefully picking his words, " Don't you believe that's his choice?"

Aaron sensed the tension and put an end to it there, handing the baby, now pacified, back to her parents, taking a seat.

" It's quite alright. I have no... No problem, if you'd call it that, with remaining childless from this point on. I've seen my daughter grow, and that is quite enough for me."

Philip shared a look with Theodosia before approaching his father-in-law and sitting beside him.

" You're welcome here any time, Mr. Burr. Alexandra is as much your family as she is mine and Theodosia's."

Burr blinked, quirking a brow, looking bewildered.

It was then he noticed how tired everyone seemed to look, aside from the swaddled babe.

" You're both in need of sleep."

" We can get that later."

" No, you both need to sleep. I can watch Alexandra, but you must sleep."

They looked grateful.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive. If you'd let me, I can, well, I can help you look after the child, if you truly need a break. I'm only a few blocks away, you know."

Theodosia weighed the option in her head, but it was Philip who answered.

" Please? That would be so nice."

Aaron smiled.

" Of course."

Theodosia hugged her father before grabbing her husband's hand and dragging him up the stairs to their bedroom, thankful for the sleep they'd finally be getting.

Philip, dead on his feet, was dragged along gratefully.

Once they were in the room, the two, collapsed on the bed and immediately conked out.

Aaron looked after them with a gentle smile. He then looked down at Alexandra and traced a gentle finger across her cheeks, cooing at the child. 

The baby giggled and cooed back.

Aaron felt his heart grow.

Maybe he wouldn't be so alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> Show of hands, who wants more grandfather Burr? because I want more of this happy bean
> 
> LetBurrBeHappy2k17


End file.
